


My Anchor, My Everything

by Sassi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1st person pov, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Takes place during Avengers (2012), sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: Everything about Loki was persuasive. Everything he did was planned to pull me in, to trap me, to convince me. And despite knowing all of that, despite being so aware of his cunning and his scheming ways, he convinced me.





	My Anchor, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no idea where this story came from. A scene popped into my head (that became the beginning to this story) and from there it just demanded my attention until it was fully written. This is very different to what I usually write, but I'm really happy with how it came out! Hope you enjoy!

Everything about Loki was persuasive. His voice was silky smooth and alluring in a way I’d never heard before, in a way I didn’t think humans were capable of. His eyes, vividly emerald, were captivating and inviting. The twinkle in them though promised mischief.

Every movement he made was languid and appeared absentminded, like he had no cares in the world, but I knew that everything he did was calculated.   
His lips, however, were on another level entirely. I was sure if that if he really wanted to he could convince me that I didn’t need oxygen or that the sun set in the east instead of the west. Every lick, bite, suck ... everything was planned and designed to pull me in, to trap me, to convince me.   
And despite knowing all of that, despite being so aware of his cunning and his scheming ways, he convinced me.   
Why he wanted to seduce a random human I couldn’t even begin to guess at, especially since at that moment I was almost incapable of thoughts.   
I clung to him desperately, holding on for dear life. I feared if I let go, I’d float away, so I dug my fingers into his neck and back to ground myself. Everything seemed to disappear except for the feeling of his touch, his smell, and his taste. Even the wall I was pressed against seemed to fade away. He was my lifeline, my anchor, but I still had a feeling that I could easily get lost in his eyes or in his touch. Maybe him being an anchor wasn’t a good thing, maybe he wanted to drag me down, deep deep down, and leave me to drown.   
His lips moved down to my throat and once again, all coherent thoughts left my mind until I was left with only ‘Oh god, don’t ever stop’. His hands on my hips were the only things keeping me upright; my legs had all but given up supporting my weight and I would have slumped bonelessly to the ground ages ago if he hadn’t held me up.   
Fury would no doubt live up to his name if he saw me now. All of my training and years with SHIELD had seemed to go right out the window as soon as Loki had turned his gaze on me on the helicarrier. His carefree demeanour, even while bound and surrounded by heavily armed agents, fascinated me. How could he be so calm and collected when he seemingly had no control?    
His stunningly green eyes froze me in place; it was like I’d completely forgotten how to use my legs. His mouth pulled up into a one-sided smirk that sent chills up my spine. I wasn’t sure if they were good or bad chills. His shoulder-length deeply black hair was pushed back with some kind of gel or oil and it curled backward at the ends. His (leather? It looked like leather) clothing clung to his body like a second skin, while the tails of his coat flicked out behind him with every step he took. Every part of him screamed confidence. 

When he was led away and the eye contact was broken, I snapped back to reality. He hadn’t said or done anything to me aside from look and I’d been utterly bewitched. Was that the result of some kind of spell or enchantment? Or was he just naturally entrancing? My patrol partner was also staring after the strange man... god... whatever he was, so he missed my very blatant curiosity. I’d known Eric for a few years now and one thing I’d learned was that he saw things a lot more black and white than I did. If he labelled someone as a ‘bad guy’, then that’s all they were. No good traits or qualities and no chance for redemption. He’d lost a friend in the collapse of the research facility, but even before getting that reasoning, his decision on Loki had been made.    
So I kept quiet, hiding my mildly blushing face from his eyes by walking ahead and continuing our patrol. My hands wrapped tightly around my rifle in an attempt to steady myself. I heard Eric begin to follow me.

“Can you believe the nerve of that guy?” he hissed, keeping his voice low enough so only I could hear him.

I didn’t reply, content to let him rant.

Eric was practically spitting his words out now. “Strolling through here, all cocky and arrogant. Acting like we should be bowing at his feet, like we should be  _ grateful _ for being in his presence! God, I fucking  _ hate _ him!”

“You’re getting all of that from a man who hasn’t spoken a word to you,” I commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

He jerked his head around to look at me, eyes flashing angrily. “Are you kidding me? You heard his speech in Germany! You know what he  _ did _ . How can you defend him?!”

Yep, should have just stayed silent. “I’m not defending him, Eric. I’m just saying-”

“He’s killed god knows how many people! Not to mention how many more he  _ wants _ to kill,” he growled. “He’s a sadistic son of a bitch and you’re fucking unbelievable.”

I sighed, frustrated, and walked faster.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he demanded.

I didn’t look back. “Let’s get this patrol over with so you can go cool off.”

“Fine.”

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Eric was silent for the rest of the patrol, aside from the occasional angry muttering. It also felt like the longest patrol I’d ever done and I had done more patrols than I’d care to count in my work with SHIELD. He then vanished into a break room with a final sneer in my direction. Well… so much for that flimsy friendship. 

A break sounded like a fantastic idea though. I made my way to a different break room, one as far away from Eric as I could find. My legs were grateful for the rest and my energy levels were grateful for the coffee I was sipping on. A few other agents came in and out while I was in there, but any conversations I had with them were fairly minimal. I often heard them chatting between each other and Loki was a very common topic for them.

“Maybe if he doesn’t talk, they’ll let us have a go at him. You know, loosen his tongue a little.”

“Thor and Loki are so different, huh? Are we sure they’re actually brothers?”

“I want to knock that fucker off his high horse. He’s lucky he’s in that cage.”

I tuned them out after a while. There were only so many threats I could listen to, though I was sure none of them would have actually acted on them since Loki was intimidating as hell. Even as a prisoner, he just emanated confidence.

That confidence had rattled a few of my fellow agents. They’d been so… almost arrogant when they learned that Iron Man and Captain America, along with Agent Romanoff, had captured the one responsible for blowing up one of SHIELD’s bases. Even the arrival of a literal god straight out of the pages of Norse mythology had arrived and the knowledge that his also god brother was the one responsible hadn’t ruined their good moods. Seriously, if I didn’t know otherwise, I would have assumed that those smug agents were the ones who’d captured him and brought him in. So when Loki was finally dragged down into the depths of the Helicarrier and showed zero signs of fear or nervousness, with a smirk constantly present on his face, those few agents had quickly lost their very unwarranted arrogance. That and Barton apparently being enslaved. Gods and mind control was a real escalation from just regular humans building high-powered armour for themselves.

Finally, far too soon, the time came to get back to work. I dumped my cup in the trash and stood up, stretching out my arms and feeling a very satisfying clunk. The spacious metal hallways were fairly populated, as they always tended to be, with agents moving from task to task or at least trying to look busy. A few people nodded to me as I passed them and I nodded back. 

Doing inventory was probably my least favourite part of the job and thankfully I didn’t have to do it very often. But it was a necessary evil; Fury had to have a detailed and up to date list of what we had, from guns and ammo to Barton’s arrows and tech supplies. It was a long and tedious process, but at least I got paid for it. 

The walk down to the ‘warehouse’, as it had been dubbed, took a few minutes. I didn’t have to do the whole warehouse; five of us had been assigned the task and two had already started. To my surprise, I managed to lose myself in the menial job. I unpacked, counted, and repacked crate after crate after crate.

I’d just moved onto the next one when the explosion rocked the Helicarrier. There was a gasp of shock and we were all knocked off our feet. Alarms blared, cutting through the silence.

The sound jolted us all into action and the five of us moved quickly towards the staircase, bracing ourselves for another hit. 

My heart was beating harder than I’d ever experienced.  _ Of course _ Loki had a plan. With Barton on his side, he’d know about secret passages, weaknesses.. anything and everything he’d need to know to take this ship down.

My gun felt heavy in my hands. The idea of firing at Barton or any other agents Loki was controlling was absolutely horrible. The idea of firing at Loki I felt less bad about, but there was still some conflicting feelings. Plus, could bullets even hurt a god… like at all? Holding the gun up and shouting “bang bang” might honestly have the same effect.

The four agents beside me - I was ashamed to say I didn’t know their names, though in my defence there were hundreds of agents working for SHIELD - had their weapons ready and looked far less conflicted than I felt. I had no doubt that each of them would be willing to fire at Loki with no hesitation. The brainwashed agents they might think twice about firing at, but I couldn’t be sure. The three men in our impromptu squad directed us through the narrow corridors of the basement levels, while the other female agent and I made sure we were clear from behind. The hallways were completely empty, but we could hear gunfire from upstairs. Then we heard a more horrifying sound.

An inhuman roar.

We all froze, glancing at each other in disbelief, with a touch of terrified.

“Is that…”

“Oh fuck.”

Yeah… not good. The Hulk wasn’t something I ever wanted to deal with, and this sounded like an especially pissed off Hulk. Not to mention the fact that we were trapped with him in an apparently crashing Helicarrier. Not an ideal situation.

The female agent was the first to regain her composure. “We need to move as silently as possible. We have no idea where he is right now and we don’t want to run into him.”

“Solid plan,” I agreed, keeping my voice as quiet as possible.

The three men nodded their assent and we started walking again, slower and quieter than before, checking each and every open door before we continued on. Their hands weren’t as steady on their weapons as they had been before. The red glow from the alarms cast ominous shadows on the walls around us.

The hangar was a lot more populated than the warehouse. Several agents seemed to be locking down the ships so they couldn’t be stolen. Two men and the woman from our squad decided to stay and try to help. We wished each other luck and then the agent and I headed back into the hallways, deciding to do a final lap of the floor we were on before continuing up. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” I asked, my voice echoing a little too much for my liking.

“Davies,” he replied, glancing over at me with a grim smile on his face. “Hell of a time to attempt introductions, isn’t it?”

I laughed once, but there was no humour in the sound. “You’re not wrong.”

“So what’s your name, then?” Davies asked.

“It’s-”

My attempt at an introduction was abruptly cut off when another roar drowned out the sound of the alarm, much...  _ much _ louder than earlier. We pressed ourselves against the wall, checking into the nearest doorways to see if we could spot him.

“You don’t mind if I save my name and fun fact for later, do you?” I breathed.

He weakly shook his head. “Not at all.”

The ground beneath was still wasn’t stable, rocking terrifyingly every few seconds. I ran my hand along the wall alongside us, using it as a brace whenever there was another drop in altitude. Davies walked in front of me, hands visibly shaking even as he gripped his rifle. 

“You okay?” I whispered.

“Uhh… I’ve been better,” he whispered back, turning his head slightly to look back at me.

“Yeah…” I muttered grimly. “Me too.”

We were getting close to finishing our lap around the current floor when there was another deafening roar, terrifyingly close. Immediately following that were heavy footfalls and the sound of shattering glass. We hurried forward and peered into an open doorway to see the Hulk slam a massive fist into Agent Romanoff’s side, knocking her against a solid metal wall. All the breath left her lungs in a pained gasp and she curled an arm around her middle protectively. She stared up at the green beast as he stalked towards her, his face twisted up in a snarl. Davies and I watched, paralysed by fear. I wanted desperately to help her, but the thought of becoming the Hulk’s new target kept me frozen in place.

Suddenly, Thor appeared, arms extended out in front of him. He charged forward and slammed into the Hulk, shoving both of them through a wall, the metal ripping apart with a loud screech. Immediately Davies and I rushed forward and crouched beside Agent Romanoff.

“Romanoff, do you need assistance?” Davies asked. “We can help you move to a safer location while you recover.”

Romanoff gritted her teeth, shaking her head slightly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You seem hurt and with the Hulk rampaging, this isn’t a safe place right now,” I pointed out.

“Nowhere is safe right now,” she insisted. She nodded her head towards the ragged hole in the metal, where the sounds of a struggle were emanating from. “Go help them in there.”

“Right,” we nodded.

Just before we stood up, Thor’s hammer screamed over our heads, ripping a second hole in the wall, just next to the first. We glanced through the larger hole and saw Thor clocking Hulk with the hammer, uppercutting the huge beast. It was a testament to the Hulk’s strength that the blow only dazed him. Most of the agents in the area had cleared out when the two had begun fighting, but I could see a few cowering behind creates and planes. Calling out to get their attention was completely out of the question, which meant we’d have to head in to get them to safety. 

Davies and I split up, each heading a separate direction to find the stragglers. I had to duck down and take cover several times to avoid flying projectiles, one of which was a wing torn off a freaking plane, leaving my heart beating much faster than usual. 

The first agent I came across almost screamed in surprise when I touched her on the shoulder, but she quickly covered her mouth and smothered the sound, her dark brown eyes wide with terror. For one heart-stopping second, there was silence and then a few heavy footsteps in our direction. I held my breath, crouching low over the agent, praying to any deity that could possibly be listening that the beast didn’t know where we were. 

To both of our relief, Thor threw his hammer at the Hulk. The being caught the hammer mid-throw, but was pulled along by the handle, ending up flat on his back when the hammer hit the ground. We braced ourselves again as the impact rattled the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, on the opposite side of the room, I saw Davies half dragging a young man, moving at an incredibly slow pace. He caught sight of me and jerked his head toward our exit, silently telling me to hurry. I nodded back.

“We have to move,” I breathed, cringing as the woman squeaked in fear again. “If that fight comes our way, we do not want to be in the middle of it.”

“Oh god,” she whimpered. “Okay okay, let’s go.”

She got to her feet, shaking so hard that I had to wrap a supportive arm around her shoulders as we headed back the way I’d come from. We moved as silently as possible, wincing at every sound that was made from our boots against the metal floor. Another man joined us as we crept forward, a young mechanic. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, but he seemed to be holding himself together well, a look of grim determination in his eyes.

There was another shudder when Thor and the Hulk smashed their way up through the floor to a higher level. As soon as they were out of sight, our little group and well as Davies and his companion hurried for the initial hole in the wall. 

Agent Romanoff was still huddled in the corner she’d been thrown against, glassy-eyed and trembling. When we came through the hole, she jerked her head around to look at us and composed herself the slightest bit. The three that we rescued continued forward, eager to be away from the hangar as soon as possible. Davies and I lingered with Agent Romanoff.

“Have you changed your mind?” Davies asked. “We can escort you away from here.”

“No,” she said again. “Go on. They need help upstairs.”

She didn’t look okay, a very unnatural look for the normally cool, calm and collected Russian assassin, but we nodded and followed her order. Davies looked at her doubtfully but nodded. The closest staircase was utterly destroyed and therefore unclimbable. We kept going until we found another one and started to climb. The sounds of gunfire and shouting grew louder as we ascended, but the roars of the Hulk were gone completely. I wasn’t sure whether that meant he wasn’t on the ship anymore or if he had calmed down and reverted to the mild-mannered doctor. Either way, I was happy. That was about enough of the Hulk to deal with in a lifetime… maybe two.

I led the way down the hallways, the alarm colouring the steel walls a bright red, with Davies watching my back. It was definitely comforting to not be alone while all this shit was going down. When he’d hesitated before leaving Agent Romanoff, I’d been sure that he was going to ignore her words and stay with her.

They moved silently. I barely even had time to gasp before I was blindsided, shoved brutally against the wall. My gun flew from my hands, dropping to the floor next to me. I couldn’t see who was attacking me, his features hidden behind a SHIELD issued tactical helmet, but I definitely recognised the man fighting against Davies.

“Barton!” I croaked, fighting to speak through the forearm pressed against my throat. “We’re not your enemies!”

Barton didn’t react, not even a blink, nothing at all to show that he’d even heard me. Deciding talking sense into him was a lost cause, I focused my attention back to the man attacking me. Immediately, I slammed my knee up, catching him right in the balls. He groaned in pain, doubling over and releasing his grip on my throat. Not letting him have time to recover, I launched myself forward, punching my fist upward to catch him under the jaw. He darted out of the way and pulled a pistol from his hip holster. Then, in one swift motion, he slammed the butt of the weapon against my temple. As I fell to the ground, my vision blurring at the edges, I heard the sound of a gunshot. Then everything went black.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

One thing was very clear to me when I began to wake. My head  _ fucking hurt _ . Way, way worse than the shittiest hangover I’d experienced. I hadn’t thought it was possible for my head to hurt more, but this was a whole other level of headache. My eyes were completely shut and it was still too bright. 

The second thing I noticed was the exact opposite from the first. I seemed to be on a bed, possibly an extra large couch. Not only was it a bed, it was the most comfortable bed I’d ever been on in my life, with what felt like some seriously soft sheets. 

I opened my eyes up, only a tiny sliver, and immediately shut them again, groaning quietly. Definitely way too bright. For some reason, when I attempted to open my eyes a few minutes later, the brilliant white light was gone. It was now dim enough for me to fully open my eyes. 

The room I was in was fairly minimalistic, but still really well designed. Mostly blank walls, decorated with two landscape canvases - an empty beach at sunset and an icy mountain range. All the furniture in the room was quite modern looking, in various monochromatic shades. One wall was completely taken up by what looked like windows, but they were completely opaque, not letting any light through at all. I glanced around in confusion. My head protested at every movement. 

Okay, this definitely wasn’t the Helicarrier. A bedroom wasn’t exactly where I had expected to wake up. Well to be fair, I hadn’t expected to wake up at all. There had absolutely been a gunshot as I was fading out, so how was… oh fuck. Davies. 

One second I was alone in the room and the next I wasn’t. The door didn’t even open. He was just suddenly there. 

The smirk was already on his face, but it grew when I gasped. Loki pushed away from where he was leaning against the dresser and slowly stalked forwards, every movement smooth and elegant. His entire demeanour just screamed predator. He let out a quiet chuckle, the first sound I’d ever heard from him, as I pushed myself up the bed, pressing my back against the padded bedhead.

“Ahh… the little one is scared,” he leered. 

His gleaming eyes travelled up and down my trembling body. His gaze made me realise that I wasn’t wearing as much as I had been. My SHIELD armour had been removed at some point apparently, leaving me in only a thin dark blue shirt and black pants. It made me feel ten times more vulnerable. 

“Is that it, pet?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, a facade of curiosity. “Do you fear me?”

I didn’t - I  _ couldn’t _ \- reply. It was like my voice no longer belonged to me. I didn’t know if I even knew  _ how _ to speak anymore. He took a few more slow, deliberate steps forward. He moved around the left side of the bed and I darted clumsily off the right side, trying to keep some distance between us. My heart pounded erratically, like it was trying to escape from my chest.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he was directly in front of me. I stepped back in shock and he stepped forward, and my back met the bedroom wall. My eyes scanned the room, looking for any possible way I could escape. 

And then another first happened: he touched me for the first time. It was a furnace was lit inside of me, an impossibly hot fire that couldn’t be extinguished. I breathed in shakily and he chose that moment to lean in and claim my lips in a demanding kiss. Every possible argument flew right out of my mind as well as the desire to flee. He reached out and grabbed hold of my hips, pulling me flush against him. My hands were more divided, one moved to clutch at his shoulder and the other tangled itself in his long black hair, which was softer than I’d expected. 

Once I’d started kissing back eagerly, he pressed in further, teasing my lips open with a playful caress of his tongue. He didn’t even need words to bring me around to his side; his tongue and lips did all the work for him. There was a real juxtaposition between the cool feeling of the wall and the heat of whatever the hell was happening between me and Loki. He bit down on my lip and swallowed my pained moan. We broke apart so I could breathe and to my annoyance, he didn’t seem short of breath at all. I was practically boneless at that point so it was extremely easy for him to slip his thigh between my legs as well as gather my wrists and raise them above my head, pinning them there with one of his hands.

“Maybe I shall keep you as my little servant girl. You’d like that wouldn’t you, pet? You would be at my side all day to hand feed me and you would be so eager to do anything I desired of you,” he whispered, his voice as smooth as velvet in my ears. “Then whenever I want, I’d bend you over and fuck you until the only word you’re capable of is my name. You’d be so wet and ready for me. I know you would be.”

His words dragged a strangled moan from my throat. I’d never pictured myself as the ultra submissive type, but I could  _ see _ it as he described it. I’d crouch by his side, dressed in his colours (if he allowed me to be dressed at all) with a matching collar tight around my throat. A tiny voice in the back of my head screamed at me to snap out of it, but that voice was forcibly silenced when Loki bit down on my neck.

With a leather-bound thigh wedged between my legs and his iron grip pinning my wrists to the wall above me, I didn’t have much room to move. I writhed helplessly, desperate to get any sort of friction I could, and he leaned back and chuckled darkly at my pitiful whines. With his free hand, he traced down the length of my jaw, then lazily pushed my chin up with one long, pale finger so I was forced to look him in the eye. My skin tingled along the path his finger had travelled, like static electricity but far more intoxicating.

“What troubles you, pet?” he asked, that insufferable smirk on his face. “You seem distressed.”

I tried to answer him, certain that I’d just end up begging for him to touch me, but all that came out was a series of whines and gasps. 

My inability to speak seemed to please him. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

When I failed again, he shook his head. “Such a shame. I thought you would be a good girl for me, but you cannot seem to even follow simple directions.”

He slowly pulled his hand away from my face and I followed after it. I knew the look of disappointment on his face wasn’t real, but I wanted to bring his smirk back more than anything. I wanted his approval. I  _ needed _ his approval. 

“N-no, I… wait please.” So not exactly words, but better than the nonsensical noises I’d been making before.

He raised an elegant, way too manicured eyebrow and looked at me curiously. “So you  _ can _ speak! I was beginning to think you were incapable of speech.”

“I…. I can s-speak. I just… I don’t… I can’t. You…” Sentences were definitely still outside my ability, but at least he seemed amused.

“Well, that might be an improvement,” he sighed. “We shall have to work on that though. I think we should work on the basics. First of all, what is my name?”

“L-Loki,” I answered obediently. 

“You’re moderately correct,” he replied, his voice sounding like he was correcting a child. “You may call me Loki when I desire you to, but mostly you will call me sir or master. Am I understood?”

“Yes, s-sir,” I nodded, hesitating a little too long for his liking.

“Hmm. Next order of business is your name.” His thumb moved to trace over my lower lip, pushing inside my mouth for a split second.

His light and sensual touch honestly made me forget my own name. I was far more focused on running my tongue over the digit than I was about answering his question.

“Your name?” he repeated, eyes sparkling mischievously.

I quietly told him my name in the most uncertain tone I’d ever said it in before. My concern grew when he fondly shook his head.

“Not quite, my sweet. I think you shall find pet or little one falling from my lips far more than your name will be. Will that be a problem for you?”

I vehemently shook my head. “I’m yours. Call me whatever y-you wish, sir.”

“Would you look at that?” he smiled, a somewhat mocking tone still present in his voice. “That was the most coherent sentence you have managed so far.”

“Thank you, sir,” I breathed. His praise, no matter how mocking it may have been, was incredibly satisfying to me. 

Loki pulled his finger off my lips and slowly lowered it, running it down my throat and then between my breasts. My breath grew unsteady and I leaned into his touch as much as I could. When he reached the bottom of my shirt, the whole thing vanished completely. A gentle tap on my hip made my pants vanish as well. They didn’t even appear somewhere else in the room. The clothes were just gone. The room wasn’t cold, but I felt goosebumps raise up on my flesh as he ran his eyes over the newly revealed skin. 

He hummed quietly. “Now… as lovely an image as this is, I believe you did not answer my initial question.”

“S-sir?” I asked, hesitantly.

“I asked what was troubling you and I did not receive an answer.” 

He pulled his hand away from me entirely. Now the only point of contact was him holding my wrists in an iron grip. A glance upwards seemed to change his mind about that, however. A slight flick of his finger, accompanied by a green glow, and he pulled away from me completely. I whined and tried to push off the wall to follow after him, but couldn’t. The pressure against my arms was still there despite him not actually touching me. It was  _ so _ much worse.

“No, wait… please,” I begged, my chest heaving as I stared at him with what was hopefully a convincing expression.

I wanted to kiss that infernal absolutely gorgeous smirk off his face. “Please what, pet?”

I lifted my leg and attempted to hook it around his, trying as hard as I could to pull him back to me. I barely even touched him before he smoothly stepped back, just out of reach.

“Do I need to pin your feet to the floor, pet?” he reprimanded. “As much as I admire your enthusiasm, I do not recall giving you permission to touch me. I let the first one slide, but no more. Do you understand?”

I reluctantly nodded, my lips pushed out in a pout. “Yes, sir.”

He smiled and my heart practically melted. That wasn't a smirk. That was an actual smile! That smile became my currency. I wanted to do anything possible, anything and everything he asked me to do so I could bring those smiles back to his face. His smirk definitely had its appeal, but that smile was absolutely in a league of its own. And paired with the soft “good girl” that followed the smile, I would have melted to the floor if it wasn’t for his magic holding me up.

“Now… answer the question.”

I whined again but answered him. “I wa… I want you to touch me, sir.  _ Please _ sir, I need you to touch me!”

He tilted his head, thinking over my words. “A fair request and very nicely asked. But I cannot help but recall just how many times I had to repeat myself before you answered me. How many times was it?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” I dropped my eyes, repentantly. “It was three times, sir.”

“I think that for that defiance, I will make you wait a little longer,” he said. “Does this seem like a fitting punishment?”

I nodded immediately. “Of course, sir.”

Loki moved closer again. First, he ran his hand along the elastic strap of my panties, playing with the flimsy lace that was sewn onto the fabric. He started at my left hip and ended right above where I actually wanted his hands. For a second it seemed like he might explore lower, but then he moved upwards, very deliberately not touching my skin, and gently stroked his finger along my bra strap. Finally, he gripped it between two fingertips, pulled it back and let it go with a loud snap, watching my face the entire time. I parted my lips as it hit my skin, but I made no sound. 

“The black I find no issue with,” he said finally, referring to the plain cotton panties I’d thrown on that morning. He tapped the bra strap again and cocked his head thoughtfully. “The red, however… I find it reminds me far too much of someone else. I will  _ not _ have you in that colour.” He tapped again and then hummed contentedly. “Much better.”

I glanced down to see that he’d changed the scarlet bra to a deep emerald colour and I was very pleased to see that it perfectly matched the colour of his eyes.

“Care to share your thoughts, pet?” he smirked. 

“I love it, sir, thank you! It’s so much better than the red,” I beamed.

“You’re very welcome,” he said, tilting his head forward slightly, a playful imitation of a bow. “I like you in these colours.”

“They’re the only colours I’ll wear, sir! I swear!” I told him, emphatically. 

He smiled again. He reached out and stroked my hair - a pleasant sensation but still not the touch I longed for. “What a sweet girl you are.”

“Please, sir. I want to make it up to you,” I begged, looking at him longingly and nuzzling my head against his hand. “Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you!”

He looked at me thoughtfully, pinching a few strands of my hair between his fingers and tugging on them gently. “Is that so?”

My eyes widened eagerly. “Yes, sir!  _ Please _ , sir!”

“Hmm… I do have an idea of a way you could compensate for your misdeeds, my dear,” he said. “If I free your hands, can I trust you to keep them to yourself?”

“Of course!” I beamed. “Of course, sir!”

He tugged on my hair once more and the pressure against my wrists faded away. Even so, I left them suspended there for a few more seconds to prove my dedication. He pulled his hand away from my hair and I finally let my hands drop. Blood flowed back into my arms, the limbs prickling with pins and needles as feeling slowly returned to them. I bit my bottom lip and eyed him in anticipation. It was excruciatingly difficult to keep my arms at my sides; everything in me was crying out to touch him - to run my hands over his skin, to explore more of his body with my lips and my tongue, to see if it was possible to break through his defences and watch him come undone. 

My restraint seemed to please him. “Very well. If you really want to make it up to me…” he drawled. “On your knees, pet.”

Excitement began welling up inside me and I lowered myself down to the ground, maintaining eye contact with Loki the entire time. When my knees finally hit the hardwood floor, it felt like an eternity had passed. I waited not so patiently at his feet. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and felt a thrill rush through me as I watched his eyes follow the movement. The temptation to touch him reared up again and I moved my arms behind my back, gripping my hands together tightly. He seemed even taller than before, an incredibly imposing figure, but I didn’t mind feeling small at that moment. If anything, I welcomed it.

His hands moved to his pants, pushing the long flap of his tunic out of the way. There were no buttons or zips that held them on, but rather a complicated looking knot made of thin leather straps. My face fell. I didn’t know if I’d be able to undo those knots even with the use of my hands, without them I didn’t stand a chance.

“Something the matter?” Loki smirked. 

“I...I…”

“Do you require assistance, pet?” he asked.

I nodded, gazing up at him pleadingly. “Please, sir.”

“Just this once,” he said.

His hands moved to the leather ties, his long, pale fingers easing the knots apart with unnaturally graceful movements. It was impossible for me to look away. He drew out the moment, taking as much time as possible on every single action. I couldn’t even complain. This was the hottest thing I’d ever seen.

“Are you ready for me?” His voice was smoother than velvet.

I tore my gaze away from his pants -  _ so freaking close to being undone _ \- to look him in the eyes. “I am, sir, please!”

With one final pull, the knot was fully undone. The leather creaked quietly as he pulled the flaps of his pants open. I quickly noticed he had no underwear on (apparently undergarments hadn’t been invented yet in Asgard) and my mouth dropped open when his cock finally came into view. It was pale, maybe a touch lighter than his skin tone, and long, not quite porn star long, but still rather intimidating. I didn’t wait for him to prompt me. I was done waiting.

I started at the tip, swirling my tongue around the head. Blowing someone with my hands behind my back was something I’d never done before. The first challenge came when I realised I couldn’t hold his cock steady with my hands, so I had to deal with it bobbing around unsteadily, often hitting me in the face. Ducking my head down, I worked on the underside of his cock, running my tongue from the base all the way to the tip, then finally opening my mouth and swallowing him down. I bobbed up and down, trying to take him deeper and deeper as I went.

Just like he was when we were kissing, he was mostly silent. There was the occasional exhale and the even rarer vocal appreciation, like “mmm” and “ahh”, like when I managed to swallow him down until the tip was nudging against the back of my throat. His silence wasn’t a deterrent for me. Quite the opposite actually, it made me even more determined to coax more noises out of him. His silence made the sounds of me sucking and licking at his length even louder and more vulgar than they would have.

My knees ached from the extremely hard floor and my jaw did as well. Keeping my hands behind my back was also a real struggle. My fingers itched to grip onto his thighs or to wrap around the base of his cock while I wasn’t sucking or licking on it. Pleasing him mattered more to me than giving into my own temptations though, so I managed to keep them clasped behind my back.

When he tapped me on the head, I glanced up at him, his cock still resting on my tongue.

“No swallowing,” he smirked. Frustratingly, he didn’t look affected at all.

He took himself in hand, stroking his cock slowly at first, then speeding up as he went on. I waited patiently, my mouth open and ready for him. The only warning was a slightly louder exhale and I felt the first bursts hit my tongue. The taste dragged a moan out of me. A few more ropes followed and I didn’t move until every last drop had been drawn out.

“Show me,” he said.

I tilted my head up so he could see the pool of cum floating around my tongue. He nodded approvingly and admired the view for a few seconds before finally letting me swallow. Once it was all gone, he beckoned me to my feet with a twitch of his finger and pointed towards the bed. I pushed myself up, a lot less elegantly and smoothly than I would have preferred, and followed his direction, sitting down on the plush mattress and gave him my best attempt at a seductive look. Loki smirked at me wickedly and closed the distance between us, his stalking gait much more alluring than terrifying as it had been earlier.

With a flick of his wrist accompanied by another green glow, my bra and panties disappeared, most likely sent to the same place my clothes had been banished to. Another flick and his clothes were gone as well. I had about five seconds to explore the newly revealed skin before he pushed my shoulders down onto the mattress and climbed on top of me. His head ducked down and he began biting and sucking his way down my throat. My body sang and I lost myself in pleasure.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

I barely even had the energy to move, a light sheen of sweat covering my entire body. The pillows and mattress underneath me were so incredibly soft and I was practically sinking down into them. Loki sat next to me, his back resting against the headboard, looking down at me with a very self-satisfied smirk. His hand rested gently on my head, occasionally running his fingers through my hair.

He pulled away and got to his feet, chuckling quietly as I whined pitifully. It was a delightful view though to just sit back and admire his lithe figure. He glanced back and saw me looking, throwing me a playful wink. He clicked his fingers and his body was encased in his usual leather attire. He moved around to my side of the bed and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“Sleep now, pet,” he said. “I shall return for you once the battle is over.”   
He stroked his hand slowly over my hair and then paused by my temple. There was a flash of green light and my world faded to darkness again.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

“Miss? Miss, are you okay?”   
That voice... didn’t sound like Loki. One of his people (henchmen? Unpaid, unwilling employees?) maybe? I shifted minutely and a blanket moved with me. Had Loki put that on me before he’d left?   
“Can you hear me? The fighting has stopped, so you’re safe now.”   
The fighting had stopped? Loki had said he’d come back for me when that happened. My eyes slowly fluttered open. The brightness was back and I cringed away from it.    
“Too bright? There’s no curtains so how do I… oh, that works.”

The man’s words prompted me to try again and I blinked until my vision cleared. My body ached - an amazing and very welcome reminder - and I turned my head to see who my visitor was.

Steve Rogers - the man, the myth, the legend - was crouched by my bedside, a faint flush on his cheeks. He looked tired, covered in a light layer of dust and his suit seemed somewhat damaged. It must have been one hell of a fight. Wait... but if he was here, then...   
“You... you’re not one of his, are you?” I asked him, a feeling of dread growing.   
He shook his head, clearly not understanding the way I had asked the question. “No, ma’am. All of those under Loki’s spell have been freed thankfully.”   
“And you said that the battle is over?” I said slowly.   
“Yes. Loki is now in custody, so you won’t have to worry about him anymore,” he smiled. I’m sure he intended his words to be reassuring. They weren’t.    
“ _ Custody _ ?” I repeated.    
I jerked upright and the blanket slid down my body. The Captain immediately averted his eyes, blushing a deeper shade of red, and I yanked it back up.   
He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Tony has some clothes for you. I’ve put them on the end of the bed just here.”

I nodded, still really taken aback. “Umm… so where am I?” 

“Oh, right,” he said. “You’re in a guest bedroom at Stark Tower. Whenever you’re ready, you can come out and we’ll help you get home. I know this all must have been... really difficult for you.”   
He stood up and started to walk away.    
“Wait!” I called. He turned his head back and looked at me curiously. “Where is Loki now? What... what will happen to him?”   
He seemed to understand my curiosity. “He is currently being guarded by Thor and then he will be taken back to Asgard and tried for his crimes.”   
I didn’t respond, just dropped my gaze and folded my hands in my lap. Rogers seemed to understand that I was done talking and he quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.    
I had no idea how to feel. Getting... chosen (if chosen was the right word) by Loki had not been in my plan at all. If the idea that a Norse god would choose me as his had been proposed to me in just my normal everyday life, I probably would have laughed in their faces and called them crazy. But now that I’d experienced it... experienced him, I didn’t know what to do at all now with my life. His words had painted a picture of what a life with him could look like and I wanted it more than I could say. 

Even now, my mind flashed back to memories of him. The tingling sensation that followed his every touch, the incredibly intoxicating taste of him that made me want to taste it again and again, the sound of his voice whispering into my ear about all the things he wanted to do to me, the mind-blowing feeling of him thrusting inside me. The whole experience had been too much and not enough all at the same time.

I’d never even considered the fact that Loki could lose. He’d seemed so in control and prepared for any situation that the idea of him being beaten was really strange to me. Not to mention that the few short hours I’d been allowed to spend with him were not even close to what I wanted. Weeks, years, even a lifetime wouldn’t have ever been enough time with him, but a few mere hours spent in his presence was a cruel amount of time to be teased with, to be promised a new and incredible way of life, only to have it yanked away from me.

Rogers had clearly thought that I feared Loki, that I was deeply traumatised and scarred by what I’d experienced. I had no doubt that when I left this room, I’d be faced with sympathetic and very likely mistrusting expressions and offers of counselling, not to mention the inquisition I was sure SHIELD would put me through. I could almost hear their questions now - “Why you? What did he want from you? What did he tell you? Are you under any sort of spell?” Would I even still have a job after this? Maybe I’d wind up in a cell, convicted of colluding with the enemy.

Well, at least there was one thing that I was 100% certain of: Loki wasn’t my enemy. He was my everything and I had no intentions of working for the organisation that took him away from me.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

As soon as I got to my wardrobe, after dealing with days and days of the same questions thrown at me and near-constant suspicious glances and glares from other SHIELD agents, I threw every single piece of red clothing into the trash without a second thought. All my green clothing was put front and centre and I vowed to buy more at the first opportunity.

Even if he couldn’t see me in them, I would wear his colours.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! All likes and comments are seriously appreciated <3


End file.
